his smile was bloody and bright
by baboomstick
Summary: He smiled and L imagined maggots, millions of them filling Light's mouth and pushing out his eye sockets and out his ears and dripping into L's mouth and he's choking.


**his smile was bloody **

The world didn't end with a clap of thunder and a flash of lightening. It was in the gleam of Light's eyes and the harshness of his laughter. It was in the breaking of L's heart and the despair of his sobs.

It was not with a bang but with a whimper.

* * *

The chain was pressed hard against his wrist and he almost laughed at the irony of it all. Once prison guard now the prisoner, the only sound in the room the clang of links as Light moved around the room.

Soft rustling and Light appeared in front of him, leather collar held tightly in his hands, the clasp on the back flashing innocently in the light of the bedroom as Light brings it forward to own L, to keep him forever and ever and ever and -

He smiled and L imagined maggots, millions of them filling Light's mouth and pushing out his eye sockets and out his ears and dripping into L's mouth and he's choking, choking on the insects and he can feel the pressure behind his eyes as they're pushed out by the squirming bugs and he opens his mouth wide to scream –

-the lock snicks in place at the back of his neck and he is silent.

* * *

L can still see why he fell in love with Light; past the maggots and the blood of innocents filling him up. He can see the man he loved and still loves and hates himself every fucking day for it.

He cries and cries and cries and Light laughs until L screams himself hoarse.

The days mean nothing, nothing at all. Time is a concept, created by man and surely Light has destroyed them all by now, consumed with power as he is. No one is innocent in the eyes of Light, especially not L.

L couldn't agree more.

* * *

Sometimes L will wonder what happened to everyone – Near, Mello, Matt, Watari, _his friends, the only family he knew _– and those days he doesn't speak at all.

* * *

Light leads the leash with intent, down a long hallway with no windows. L's knees hurt from crawling for so long but the gag keeps him from yelling out.

The staircase is the hardest to get down, all stone and L has tears streaming down his face by the end of it. The cages lining the wall are no surprise; it's the people in them that take him by surprise. Matt, Mello, Near, Watari, Roger, and he screams and screams and screams without sound.

They're bloodied and battered but alive and L can't help but feel relief even as they glare at him.

Light makes a soft _tsk _and pulls L up to stand on his own feet and brings him to the dusty mirror, "Take off your clothes, all of them." L doesn't dare disobey, embarrassed as his by the audience.

He stands naked and shameful and Light steps right behind him, pressed all along L's back, "These are the rules: Every question wrong, one slit throat. Every question right, I spare one. Answer carefully, baby, it's their lives."

L swallows hard as Light's fingers encircle his limp cock and jerk him to fullness, forcing L to watch himself in the mirror the whole time. He stops, and leans closer, his lips a whisper of contact, "Who loves you, L?"

L quivers with the need to come and the need to live and the want to die and the lives of everyone on him and he answers, "You."

Light's smile is burning his neck as he continues stroking, root to tip with such slowness that L might go insane, "Who saved you, L?"

L can't think with the pressure between his legs and maybe that why Light's doing this, not just to show his captors his kept whore, "No one," he says breathy and knows immediately he's wrong.

Light says, "Pick one," fucking casual as you please and L realizes he means pick on to die and he might be sick.

He shakes his head and Light voice is tinged with disappointment when he speaks again, "And we were doing so well."

He grabs both Mello and Matt from their cages, both too weak with hunger to put up any sort of fight and says again, "Pick one."

L shakes his head once more and screams when the decision is made for him, Mello's voice gurgling as blood fills his throat and L can hear Matt's screams of defiance and the smack of skin on skin as Light hits him and wants to die so very, very bad.

Light stands back behind him, weight of him unrelenting and wraps his hand back around L's dick and seems unsurprised to find L still hard. L cries when he comes and Light laughs.

He stares at the body of his friend, of his fucking family in the reflection of the mirror and knows that this is it, this is what he gets, this is his penance for loving Light. This is how he breaks.

* * *

He waits till Light is sleeping, waits till all is silent and reaches for the desk where Light keeps the Death Note. He doesn't hesitate, one fucking minute. He writes four names, all easy to read and puts five minutes next to each one. He wishes he could warn them, tell them to say their goodbyes to one another, but he can't. This mercy is all he can give them, the only thing.

He writes one more name and lays the Death Note back where he found it, turning back to Light, watching him _sleepbreathlive_- if only for a moment innocent. He feels the tears, but smiles cause it's almost over, almost over and the monster will be dead and he won't feel the blood of innocents or the bodies of maggots or the evil that is Light Yagami.

Four minutes pass and he grabs Light's hand, knows he's awake instantly, can feel him tense before relaxing because it's just L. L smiles and kisses him, feeling the bugs and the blood just one more time.

His heart speeds up and his left arm tingles and his smile is blinding in the darkness of the room. He can feel Light tense once more; feel the scream rumble through his chest as he grabs L's shoulders, feel Light's tears as the burn his face.

L laughs and laughs with his last breaths.


End file.
